


The One You Choose

by senpai_desu_desu



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Gen, Separate Childhoods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpai_desu_desu/pseuds/senpai_desu_desu
Summary: Once again, Baron Draxum was cut off, but this time, it was nothing malicious like an exploding lab. No, it was the gentle feeling of something nibbling at his leg. The goat mutant looked down and found a small spiky turtle trying his best to get a good hold on his leg using his mouth. Huh.“Green 2?” Lou Jitsu gasped. How…he thought he saved the turtles, and yet… How did one of them end up back here? Were the others close by? Oh no.Or the one where one small decision from Lou Jitsu changes the fates of our favorite turtles.
Relationships: Baron Draxum & Splinter (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	The One You Choose

Baron Draxum was many things. An alchemist warrior mutant, sure. Protector of all Yokai in the Hidden City, most definitely, even if self-proclaimed and all that. However, in this moment he was one more thing: outmaneuvered. How it came to be this way, he had yet to find out.

Everything had gone according to plan. His newest gargoyle henchmen had accomplished their task in bringing him the legendary martial artist Lou Jitsu. His test subjects were ready for the mutation process. The mutation actually worked…

And then everything inexplicably went wrong, and the lab was set to destruct in a matter of moments. Test tubes, machines, and physical data were all afire or in the process of breaking down, and in the midst of it all was Lou Jitsu cradling the four mutant turtles in his arms.

“Lou Jitsu!” he growled as his livelihood fell apart. All his work to better protect his home, the Hidden City, and what did he have to show for it? A wrecked lab that was well on its way to exploding, that’s what.

Lou Jitsu’s jaw was set hard as he clenched his teeth and glanced down at the small turtles, all watching him with wide, curious eyes. He knew he needed to act fast, some vague instinct in him wanting to protect these turtles, which was weird, but he wasn’t questioning his newfound fatherly instincts. All he knew in that moment was getting them to safety. Without a second thought, Lou Jitsu took off for one of the exits, hoping that maybe if he was fast enough, he’d be able to make it out unscathed along with the kids.

Of course, nothing could really go right for the martial artist.

He barely made it halfway across the lab before a thick vine had wrapped around his ankle and tugged. Hard. Lou Jitsu fell to the floor, the turtles spilling out of his grasp.

“You didn’t expect to just leave here with my warriors, did you?” Draxum sneered at the man. The vines seemed to tighten around his leg, and Lou Jitsu winced as it creaked. Any tighter and he might just lose the limb.

“Warriors? They’re kids!” the martial artist exclaimed over his shoulder. “They can barely walk much less fight!”

“They will learn with time,” Draxum assured him. “Of course, you won’t be around to see it. I’ve worked too hard to achieve what I have today, and you will not take that away from me.”

“Wanna bet?” Lou Jitsu huffed. Within reach, he found a small grate imbedded in the ground, most likely a drain leading to the sewers incase of any lab spills. It would have to do. No way was he letting Draxum turn these guys into his own personal weapons! He pulled the grate away, and before Draxum could react, scooped all the turtles toward the drain and hoped against all hope that they would make it through together.

Needless to say, Draxum was far from amused.

“What have you done?!” he screeched, reeling back on the vine and dangling Lou Jitsu before him.

“What I had to,” Lou Jitsu stated solemnly.

“You—” Draxum was cut off as a shrill alarm sounded, and the energy core began to glow bright neon green and expand until the room was incased in nothing but light.

And then it exploded.

~ * ~

First thing’s first, Lou Jitsu did not expect to wake up, at all, so the shock of opening his eyes to find himself half buried in rubble was surprising to say the least. He thought that the blast radius would take out everything within a few blocks—which admittedly, it did—but the fact that he was whole was just incredible. Add that to the list of insane things he’s done.

“You’re still alive,” came Draxum’s voice a little way away from him. The mutant goat man sat with his back against the remnants of a cage, a frown in place against his stark white face. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were a cockroach.”

“Heh, it will take more than bringing a building down to get rid of me,” Lou Jitsu laughed as he attempted to extract himself from the mess. Attempt one was a fail, but that was just his warmup round. And attempt two was the next warmup as well.

“Useless,” Draxum spat and pulled himself to his feet/hooves.

“Uh, boss?” one of Draxums henchman called from above. They were circling overhead like vultures, attempting to find anything salvageable. By the looks of it, they came up short. “We got nothing.”

“Yeah, nothing,” the other sighed.

That only served to sour Draxum’s mood as he leveled a glare at Lou Jitsu. Said man swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Oof, better not tick off his only hope of getting out of here.

“I hope you’re satisfied,” Draxum growled. “Because you have doomed the yokai, my people, to the tyranny of the humans.”

“I, uh…” Yeah Lou Jitsu really wasn’t following.

“My experiments were all for the benefit of helping my people and you ruined—”

Once again, Baron Draxum was cut off, but this time, it was nothing malicious like an exploding lab. No, it was the gentle feeling of something nibbling at his leg. The goat mutant looked down and found a small spiky turtle trying his best to get a good hold on his leg via his mouth. Huh.

“Green 2?” Lou Jitsu gasped. How…he thought he saved the turtles, and yet… How did one of them end up back here? Were the others close by? Oh no.

A sly grin split Draxum’s face as he knelt down and gently picked up the turtle, eyeing his creation. It was the Alligator Snapping turtle, undoubtedly the strongest of the bunch he had picked out for his experiment.

“Perhaps this was not a complete failure,” he mused. In turn, the turtle cooed and tumbled onto his side, still not well-versed in gravity. “Huginn, Muninn,” he called. Said gargoyles stood at attention. “Dig our 'friend' here out. We’ve got work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finals are over, and all I want to do is cry about my very good boys.
> 
> Hmu on my tumblr at yagirlcattleya if you would like to yell about this show with me


End file.
